


Purgation

by ottosrvnge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dorms, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Floor Sex, Guilty Draco Malfoy, Hallucinations, Heroin, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Insults, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, The Marauder's Map, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: pur·ga·tion/ˌpərˈɡāSHən/nounthe purification or cleansing of someone or something.Malfoy was only looking to cleanse the guilt, the pressure, the fear. Potter was only looking to feel as good as Malfoy made it look to be unclean.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Purgation

**Author's Note:**

> TW HEROIN, WITHDRAWAL, GLORIFICATION
> 
> Set in Sixth year - lol they're 18 in that one now
> 
> Disclaimer: heroin bad, don't do it. I sincerely hope anyone struggling with addiction and/or recovery gets to a point where they can be healthy and happy.

Draco hadn't been careful enough, leaving a misshapen blood trail to the room of requirement. He should have known to use the cleansing charms, the color vitality, the stain removing, even the scent removing. Never, he had never made a mistake like this before. He had never left someone a trail of bloody breadcrumbs to his euphoria.

"Never thought you'd put something muggle inside you." Potter's voice came muffled in through the soaked cotton overtaking Draco's brain. He was entirely too stoic, giving Draco nothing to perceive.

"It's- Potter. I- hm." Words were hard to come by, Draco's mind was only reeling with shock and horror at what Harry Potter could do with this information. Ruin his name- his _family's_ name. Get him expelled, ruin the Dark Lord's plans. Merlin forbid, get him sent to St Mungo's rehabilitation center. They hadn't even done as much research on muggle drugs as Draco. They'd only torture him. He'd definitely be killed there.

Potter's face wasn't anything to perceive either, nothing that could be correct, anyway. He looked hungry staring at the poor sight of Draco- where was the malice? The disgust? The scheming? It was infuriating, how much the heroin distorted Draco's view.

"What's the blood from?" Potter's voice was resigned, it seemed like a genuine question but Draco had learned not to trust himself in these moments. Surely, he was plotting revenge for the train. Draco had been wondering when that would come. It seemed only fitting the rage of withdrawal was countered with the shame of discovery. "Malfoy, do you need healing?"

It all sounded so genuine, he supposed he would play along. Compliance was much easier than having to think of ways to escape the inevitable ruin of himself, "My nose. Bleeds sometimes when I snort it."

"Didn't know you could snort it too. Everyone always just said it was needles."

"Did you get enough for your press release, Potter, because I'd really like to enjoy my last high." Draco inwardly scrambled to collect his kit, cursing himself for letting the rest of his supply sit out in front of the Golden Boy.

"I hate the papers, Malfoy." Potter left with that, Draco could feel the air of his magic simmer out as he walked.

Maybe it was a hallucination, he'd had one before- a stag patronus that stared at him on what he thought was an overdose during the summer. It dissipated as he came back to reality, a figment of his shame for welcoming the release from it all. Potter wouldn't have had that reaction, he wouldn't just leave. Potter couldn't hate the press, he loved the spotlight. The attention. He was the Boy Who Lived. It couldn't have been real.

Draco relished in the realization, letting himself relax as he allowed the calm warmth to resurface in his bloodstream. It was just a hallucination. Just another figment of shame.

He fell asleep almost immediately after he'd stumbled his way back to the dorms. A warm dreamless sleep, only counteracted with nausea.

-

Harry couldn't sleep. The image of Malfoy blissed out on concrete floors too strong for him to handle. The memory of Malfoy's voice, all breathy and- he sounded like sex. Pure sex, on heroin. He knew Malfoy was up to something, he just never thought it could possibly be that. It was weird. So weird. The anti-drug speakers had never said heroin looked so pretty. They always said it was horrible, that you'd be homeless forever and die instantly. Malfoy wasn't homeless and he wasn't dead. He was ethereal.

It looked good. Malfoy looked good. Harry wanted to try it. He knew he shouldn't, heroin was the worst of the worst. But it looked so fucking good.

He'd have to ask Malfoy. Bloody hell, he'd have to ask Malfoy.

Harry didn't sleep that night.

-

Draco woke with the force of his own vomit, Pansy standing over him and the dormitory completely desolate. Her face was twisted with disgust and even worse, concern. She charmed the victims of his vomit clean, only telling him he was going to miss breakfast before she left.

Draco thanked every ancient wizard he knew of he didn't have to invent a response to the abhorrent question of 'are you okay.' Pansy was kind for that.

He carefully constructed his robes, not a thread of fabric out of place. It was a shitty facade, but it seemed to fool everyone. No one had even suspected he had to snort three carefully formed lines every morning to get through his days.

No one except Potter. He knew now. Except- no, that was a hallucination. The clarity of the heroin hitting him just in time to remember how unrealistic that experience was. Potter couldn't have actually been there.

Draco made his journey down to the Great Hall, thankful the corridors were empty as he failed to contain his laughter. He almost believed Potter saw him. How preposterous.

His belief in it being a hallucination was perfectly concrete, until Potter wouldn't stop staring at him. That same hungry look he'd hallucinated. He wasn't that high, it didn't make sense. Potter definitely had to be staring at him.

Potter usually stared at him, though. It was perfectly normal for Potter to stare, perhaps he and the weasel were scheming. Finally getting revenge for the train. Draco prepared himself to deflect their amateur hexes, gryffindors weren't famous for their cleverness.

Potter was an incredible bother.

Draco could feel those hungry eyes radiating an indiscernible energy boring holes in his skull during Transfiguration. Potter kept looking over his shoulder at him during Defence of the Dark Arts. It made his bones itch from the inside. His cravings were inescapable, but he couldn't possibly sneak off to get a hit under Potter's incessant watch.

By dinner, Draco had to force his leg to keep from shaking and force himself to keep his robes on despite the sweat seeping through the fabric of his shirt. He was sure he looked a horrible mess to anyone paying attention. Potter was still staring.

Infuriating.

Draco needed to get away.

He was too paranoid to use the Room of Requirement again, even if it was only a hallucination. Potter couldn't possibly know about the old Slytherin washrooms. They'd been closed down before Dumbledore was even headmaster. Draco motioned to Snape that he was going to leave, it wouldn't get called to attention, no points would be lost. It was perfect.

-

Harry had been waiting for an opportunity to ask Malfoy. He couldn't just shout over the Great Hall that he wanted to try some of Malfoy's heroin. Expulsion would really ruin his year.

Harry had to get him alone somehow.

Malfoy hadn't even gone to the bathroom. He sat perfectly pristine in every class, taking notes and answering every question professors asked. Harry didn't notice him itch his arm or sniffle once, he really didn't look like a drug addict. He looked the same as always, just a little skinnier and a little more annoyed.

Malfoy finally snuck away from the Great Hall during dinner, he would be alone. Harry went to follow him, ignoring the protests of Ron and Hermione. McGonagall would take off points but it hardly seemed important.

There wasn't any trace of Malfoy when Harry got into the corridors. He fumbled in his pockets for the map, Malfoy's footsteps were headed somewhere Harry hadn't even known about. The map seemed to materialize the area he was travelling to as he moved. Harry followed the path, too many steps behind to know the exact route of corridors and staircases.

It seemed like Malfoy was deliberately evading him, what with all the bobbing and weaving. The footprints came to a still, Harry was fifty paces behind. He could see where Malfoy where Malfoy had dipped into.

"Mischief managed." He stored the map, trying to come up with the exact words to ask Malfoy.

"This definitely isn't a hallucination," Malfoy groaned, pushing a black box behind him as Harry entered what seemed to be an even worse off version of Mrytle's bathroom.

Harry still hadn't come up with the words, the sight of Malfoy disheveled with his right sleeve pushed up to his shoulder wasn't helping. He was sat on the concrete floor, his back pressed against the only wall that seemed strong enough to hold the ceiling up. Harry was baffled as to why he'd never noticed how pretty Malfoy was.

"I want to try some." Harry's voice responded to Malfoy's expectant look before he could think of what to say.

"Try some of what, Potter?"

"Heroin."

Malfoy's face held an indescribable emotion, "Sod off."

"I'm serious, Malfoy. I can pay you for it, if that would help." Harry sat down on the other side of the room, the cool concrete easing his nerves. He was at Malfoy's eye level, mere meters away.

"I don't want the Golden Boy's money."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck off, Potter." Malfoy laughed, his eyes harsher than Harry had ever seen. He half-expected a stinging hex, but thought against pulling out his wand. "Why do you even want it? It's horribly unhealthy."

"You look incredible when you're strung out, Malfoy. You make it look so fucking- I don't even know how to say it. I just want- I want to feel it." Harry felt raw saying it, even more raw with Malfoy's eyes trained on him. They looked hungry.

"I always suspected your creepy obsession with me was of a homosexual variety."

"You'd like that. You already love something long and hard in you." It was a cheap joke, not even a good one. He was sure he'd get a needle-dick joke in return.

"I'm more of a giver, Potter." Malfoy smiled at him, studying his face. Sighing as he pulled the box back into view, opening it and taking a bag out of it, "I'm not gonna let you just have some, you'll get me expelled. You'll have to do it with me."

"I don't scheme like you do, Malfoy." Harry scoffed, he wasn't that much like a slytherin, he didn't even think to get Malfoy punished. Maybe if Malfoy didn't make it look like heaven he would've done what any other gryffindor would and told someone, tried to help him.

"I don't like the way you say Malfoy, call me something else."

"Draco?" Harry asked, the name felt foreign on his lips.

"That's even worse." He motioned for Harry to come over to him. Harry complied, moving to sit next to Malfoy- should he call him Draco now?

"Well, what do you propose?" Harry felt their knees brush together, nothing separated them but the box that couldn't be bigger than Harry's palm. He could see what was in it now; three bags full of white powder, an array of needles, and some potions. It all looked so pretty.

"Find some insult, a pet name, something- Merlin, Potter, I'm already giving you some of my very limited supply, I can't do everything myself."

"Fine I'll call you-" Harry stopped to think for a minute, barely containing his laughter as he decided "-babydoll."

Malfoy laughed but didn't object. He got out a metal saucer that could almost resemble a spoon if Harry squinted. Harry didn't know what the wizarding equivalent to a heroin spoon would even be called. It seemed like the process was close enough to the films, but Malfoy didn't melt it all with his flame. He only cast a drop of water into it and warmed it for a second.

"Hold this a minute." Malfoy gently handed Harry the saucer, careful not to spill any of it. He started rolling Harry's sleeve up but spelled his robes and his shirt off after grumbling about layers.

"You're not going first?"

"Merlin, Potter, do you really think I'm an idiot? Obviously you're going first."

Harry supposed it made sense if Malfoy still thought he was scheming. He still wished he would've gotten to see Malfoy like he did last night, though. It really was a sight to behold.

He felt an invisible rope tighten around his arm and Malfoy's wand tap against his skin. It made his veins glow a glittering gold. Malfoy had whispered it was just to see where to inject. It felt more intimate than Harry would have imagined.

Malfoy pushed Harry's hand away when he reached for one of the needles in the box, "I won't be held responsible for you killing yourself."

"I'm not that stupid, babydoll." Harry laughed as he said it, it was ridiculous to call Malfoy that.

"You followed me to an abandoned bathroom to ask for heroin. I wouldn't call you a genius, Potter."

"Now I don't like the way you say Potter." Harry parroted, secretly hoping he'd get a sweet nickname too.

"You don't get to make demands, Potter."

Malfoy picked up the needle Harry had been aiming for, pulling the liquid into it from the saucer in Harry's hands. The invisible rope tightened around Harry's arm, making him let out a whine that Malfoy mocked. His veins glowed a sharper gold.

Malfoy didn't mock the moan Harry failed to stifle as he pushed the needle in. The films never showed the blood getting pulled back into the needle. It was pretty. What was even more pretty was the burn of the heroin pulsing inside him, the warmth, the glow. Harry didn't even try to conceal his moans from that, it was the best thing he'd ever felt. Better than pain relief potions. Better than magic. It was heaven. It was heroin.

-

Draco was still trying to process how Potter had ended up under his needle, calling him babydoll- moaning it. He couldn't blame him, Draco nearly orgasmed on his first try. Draco stopped the needle halfway through, it would be terribly inconvenient for him to go to Azkaban this year.

It would've been easy to kill Harry then, the Dark Lord would've killed him for taking that away from him. But everything would be easier.

Draco didn't give his own veins the same careful treatment as Potter's, he knew roughly where the most viable ones were.

"What about AIDS?" Potter slurred too close to Draco's ear.

Draco laughed low, making sure his voice was too close to Potter's ear, "Potter, you idiot, we're wizards."

His voice got a bit too breathy as his veins filled. Potter noticed, those moans were purely sexual. Draco knew this wasn't a hallucination, but how could it possibly be real.

"Calm down, Potter. Wouldn't me to be the one you lose your virginity to, now would we?" Draco circled his finger in the excess liquid of the saucer and shattered to suck it off his finger. Potter stared, he could feel it. Potter also groaned. It was already getting exhausting. He used his off hand to put everything back neatly in the box while he sucked the rest of the residue off his finger. Potter was still staring.

"You would be a good option, babydoll." Potter had slumped over with his words, his lips brushed against Draco's neck as he spoke.

"You're not seriously a virgin, are you?" Draco expected a charmingly slurred rebuttal, detailing every sexual experience the Golden Boy had with his adoring fans. Potter couldn't possibly be a virgin. People threw themselves at him left and right. He was famous. He was adored.

"Are you?"

"Of course not, have you seen me?"

Potter moaned. Again. He never would've given Potter anything if he knew he was a sensitive virgin. It was particularly infuriating now that the warmth in Draco's veins had traveled further down. The Golden Virgin on heroin, what a colossal mistake.

"I wasn't joking, Goldie. My impulse control is incredibly low, you have to stop moaning like a little whore." Draco stretched his legs out, crossing them. Potter was getting to him. Drugs were the culprit, those were what made Potter so unnaturally appealing. If his blood was pure, it wouldn't be rushing at the thought of Harry Potter.

"Goldie. I like that. This was a really good idea. Feels better than you look on it."

"Heroin's never a good idea, Potter." Draco laughed, Potter should know he'd been in the muggle world for years. Muggles hate heroin. They shout it from the castle-tops at every possible opportunity.

"You're a good idea," Potter mused, his words were slurred and his hands were too curious.

"You're a horrible idea." Draco pushed Potter's hands away, he was not going to take Harry Potter's virginity on his first high. That would be beyond diabolical. He'd be sent to Azkaban on principle alone.

Potter's hands found their way back onto Draco, one trailing up his right leg and on trailing down his left shoulder. Draco's had enough sense to grasp Potter's hand before it reached his forearm. The sharp whine coming from the lowest part of Potter's throat was deeply inhumane. Draco was honestly trying not to be diabolical, Potter was honestly trying to be evil. The world had turned backwards.

Draco had forgotten about the other trailing hand right up to when it reached his thigh, dangerously close to the territory of mistakes. His own whine was deeply cruel. Potter couldn't possibly know what he was doing.

"Aren't you supposed to be noble, Goldie? I recall telling you to calm down." Draco didn't dare to remove his grip on the more dangerous of Potter's hand, he couldn't stop the one leeching up his thigh. He hadn't had enough to truthfully say his judgement had been too compromised.

"I recall you saying you like to give." Potter giggled. He fucking giggled. Draco regretted ever getting the Golden Boy high. Regretted staying in the room. Regretted every decision he had ever made. Fuck it.

"If you insist on being a slut, you can't decide I'm evil when you come down. You're not allowed to wake up and blame it all on me, it's almost entirely your fault. Understand?" Draco would've made him take an Unbreakable but he knew Potter well enough to know it would only be cruel.

"Yes, babydoll." Potter giggled again.

If Draco had anymore clarity, he would've asked for it in signed parchment. But Potter very much insisted on being a slut. He was determined to make Potter feel like he was in the highest circle of heaven. No one tries to kill God.

Draco took the hand he'd been gripping to keep from travelling to his left forearm, pressed it to the wall behind them as he moved to straddle Potter. It wasn't as swift as he would have liked but any physical contact would surely set Potter's world on fire. Draco was touching him all over distinctly for that reason, Potter's moans were fit for a high end whore. He can't possibly be a virgin.

Draco smiled, he could only feel one side of his lips rise. Potter seemed to love that, his eyelids almost closed and his mouth was consistently open, letting out the most sinful of moans. Draco could almost see drool falling. He licked up from Potter's jawline to his bottom lip, cleaning up the beginnings of Potter's drool and biting down hard on his lip. Leaving reminders of the pleasure Draco was causing. Reminders that Draco was better than any god, any great wizard.

Potter fumbled to kiss back, their lips smashing together. Their hands wandered. Their moans mingled. Their magic seemed to repel, making it all so much more sweeter as they fought against their basic energies. Draco's lips traveled to Potter's neck, sucking, licking, biting.

"Lucky it's winter, Goldie. You'll need your scarf."

"I- fuck. I don't have one." Potter was squirming under him, bucking his hips up into Draco's. His voice broken, his words slurred.

"Really, Potter. Merlin, how people will talk. I'll give you one." Draco talked against Potter's neck, against one of the bruises he'd made knowing it would make Potter even more undone.

He waited until Potter was almost speaking in tongues before he pulled off, ignoring the pathetic whines as he moved backwards and lower down. Potter nearly screamed as Draco unbuttoned his trousers, Draco had to tell him to shut up. If anyone came in Draco was damned, The Boy Who Lived doped up and naked under him. He cast a Muffliato without Potter noticing, not that he would have noticed much.

"If you're too loud, I won't do anything else to you." Draco's instructions were clear, he just hoped Potter was lucid enough to follow.

Draco started tortuously fast, overwhelming Potter just to see if he could handle it. The taste of cum filled out his taste buds. Potter had already came in his pants, and Draco was lapping it up. It felt demeaning to clean up Potter's mess, but the noises Potter was making was more than balancing the scale. Draco was painfully hard, he just wanted to make Potter cum down his throat before he addressed it.

Potter was chanting 'babydoll' and profanities in a forced whisper, his hands were close to pulling out Draco's hair. He was staying quiet. When Potter came down his throat, Draco swallowed it, resisting the urge to spit it into his mouth. Draco didn't think Potter was ready for that yet.

"Good boy, Goldie. Now you get more."

"Please."

"Stay quiet for me. Don't want anyone to stop us, do we, Potter?" Draco cooed, pulling his pants to his ankles and grabbing his wand to cast lube charms. He didn't want to wait anymore than he had to.

Draco knew he should've prepped Potter too, he would have if he was thinking clearly, but it seemed worse than Cruciatus to wait any longer. He pulled Potter into his lap, lined himself up and resigned himself to slowly pushing in. Potter threw his arms around Draco's neck, nearly breaking it as pulled their bodies close with an absurd amount of strength. He even pushed his hips down further, squirming and whimpering as his tight hole swallowed Draco's cock.

Potter wanted more. He had been saying it over and over. Draco didn't know if he wanted more heroin or for Draco to fuck him. More heroin would kill him, so.

Draco didn't hold back, Potter screamed with every thrust carefully aimed to hit his prostate. Potter whined when Draco went back to leaving dark bruises wherever Draco's mouth could reach. As his head was starting to clear, he realized what a horrid idea it was to leave hickeys all over Harry Potter. But when he stopped, Potter started. He realized why it had made Potter cum in his pants. It felt so fucking good. One sharp bite to his carotid and Draco came, he didn't have enough warning to even pull out.

They stayed like that, panting and fit together like a puzzle for the amount of time it took Draco to finish coming down. Then, with his cum dripping down Potter's thighs and Potter's cum drying on their stomachs, Draco could truly reflect on what took place. It was honestly just an unimaginably horrid idea.

"You did so good for me, Harry. So good." Even if it was the worst idea he had ever let himself indulge in, he wasn't going to let Potter feel like he wasn't the best fuck Draco's ever had.

-

Harry couldn't think of anything better than getting fucked by Malfoy. Getting filled by Malfoy. Heroin with Malfoy.

He thought heroin would last longer though, he didn't know how long they had been in that bathroom.

"I'm not high anymore, I think."

"The first one's supposed to last longer, Goldie." Malfoy's voice was soft, it vibrated against his skin. His hands were in Harry's hair, gentle. "If you start to feel like you got stomped on by a hoard of centaurs, then it's out."

"I like Goldie."

"Golden Boy Potter." Malfoy laughed. It was pretty, he was pretty.

Malfoy was still inside him, Harry was still naked. It felt good. He stayed like that a while, his head resting on Malfoy's bony collarbones. Malfoy kept casting warming charms on them.

"You're really nice."

"You're really high, Potter."

Harry laughed, shifting as he felt Malfoy inside him. Malfoy mumbled an apology in his ear and picked Harry up off of him. Harry didn't want that. He wanted Malfoy to stay inside him. It felt full, good. Now he felt empty. His head felt like the inside of a church bell, and his body felt wrecked from inside his bones.

"I think I feel the centaurs."

Malfoy opened the box and handed him one of the potions, "It'll help with everything but the cravings."

"Thanks, babydoll." Harry drank it without thinking twice, if his head was clearer he would be wary of some sort of poisoning. All the dopamine and whatever brain chemicals come from sex have skewed his judgement.

It tasted of lavender, warm sugar, and plywood flavored chewing tobacco.

"You can call me Malfoy again."

"You can call me Goldie whenever you'd like."

-

It was past lights out when Draco decided he would stumble out of the bathroom with Potter, Filch would catch them. They'd have to sleep on the concrete. Draco could conjure up a soft feather bed for them. His father had taught him how on the one occasion they'd gone camping.

" _Accio_ Invisibility Cloak."

Draco forgot he had that.

"Get in." Potter had pulled his pants on not bothering to clean the various cum stains littering the fabric, he hadn't put his shirt back on, or his robes. He started opening the cloak before faltering, "Promise not to petrify me this time."

"Put on the rest of your clothes and maybe I won't."

"I seem to recall you burning them off me." Potter said, a smile on his face. It was odd, he didn't seem to feel the regret yet.

Draco stood next to Potter, a meter away. Potter laughed and pulled him closer, mocking him for not knowing the parameters of a cloak.

They stopped at slytherin dorm first. Draco huddled to Potter's bare chest, Potter continuing to not show any signs of regret. It was infuriating, he had to think Draco took advantage of him- that Draco was an evil worse than The Dark Lord. But Potter kept his smile and his arm slung across Draco's shoulders to keep them in the cloak.

"I want to kiss you."

"Just because I took your virginity, doesn't mean we're in love, Potter." Draco was mocking him, he couldn't possibly be that stupid. He had to start regretting it soon. Draco didn't want him to feel more guilty for letting himself be tricked.

"I know, I'm not an idiot. I just want to kiss you." Potter had him trapped against the wall outside the dormitory.

The marks on his neck- Draco's marks on Potter's neck were overwhelming. Potter moved first, Draco was thankful he did. He couldn't be at fault for the way their lips met, the way Potter's hands traveled up under Draco's shirt. Draco couldn't be at fault for this. Their tongues met and Potter pulled back with a smile, an addition to his hungry eyes.

"I still need to borrow a scarf."

"I forgot about that." Draco didn't forget, he'd been thinking of the bruises he'd left on Potter since he made them.

Draco really struggled with the process of how to get in and out of the dormitories for the minute and a half he had before Potter asked him for the password. The answer was incredibly coerced, Potter's hands wear circling dangerously on his collarbones.

Potter was getting to him.

This was all such a horrible idea.

A worse idea was leading Potter to his bed, putting up silencing and shrouding wards around the canopy sheets. Even worse, fucking Potter into his own bed in his own dormitory with a slytherin scarf pulling their bodies closer. It was incredibly hard to rationalize the fact they were both nearly sober during the whole ordeal.

Potter fell asleep in Draco's bed. Naked and perfectly content. He thought about revisiting his hallucination theory, but Potter was invading every single one of Draco's senses. Hard to believe it wasn't real when he could feel Potter's magic refusing to blend with his.

Draco didn't try to hide the line of heroin he made on the floating shelf above, inhaling it to let himself rest as easily as Potter. He strengthened the wards before he let the warmth spreading through his sinuses and the warmth radiating from Potter swallow him whole.

-

Harry woke up in his own bed, alone, and late to potions. Which meant he already missed breakfast and his N.E.W.T. studies, and Transfiguration. He didn't bother scrambling to get up. All he had left was Dark Arts and Herbology. Hardly seemed worth it.

Maybe it was the heroin.

Maybe it was the fact Malfoy hadn't even left a note, just his invisibility cloak neatly folded with a gray scarf on top.

-

Draco had expected Potter's vengeful return to sobriety. He hadn't anticipated his complete absence. Transfiguration was usually dull, but even duller without Potter staring at him. After that he decided to investigate.

Maybe he did give Potter too much. Too much heroin and he's dead. Too much mind-blowing sex and he's too sore to get out of bed.

Draco snuck into the gryffindor dormitories with ease, that god-awful portrait trusted anyone who knew the password. She was brainless.

"You're incredibly insensitive." Potter's voice came from the top of the dorms, he was dressed in what Draco had left him in. A pair of his own silk pajama bottoms and a shirt Draco knicked from a muggle-born in his second year.

"Sorry I defiled you, Potter."

"That was the bit I liked, actually. The bit that makes you a twat is dropping me in my room and waiting all day to check if I was still alive," Potter's words were angry, but he only looked defeated. Draco knew he would be craving.

Draco came up to where Potter was. Looking him straight in the eyes as he spoke, "It wasn't all day, it was all Transfiguration class."

"Babydoll, you're a prat."

Draco couldn't contain his reaction to the name, he whined. Out loud. To Potter. Who thought he was the worst of the worst.

"Well, you aren't dead, so there's really no need to be upset."

"No reason?" The regret had set in. Draco knew it was only a matter of time before Potter went back to despising him. He scratched at his arm, where Draco had shot him up. Draco was disturbed he remembered the event so clearly, and so fondly. Potter sighed before he continued. "Suppose you're right. Leave a note next time, it's incredibly rude to transport unconscious people."

Next time. That was a surprise.

"You want more?" Draco was baffled by the sentiment of it all.

"Moderately," Potter replied, smiling as he looked Draco up and down. The hungry eyes had returned.

That wasn't expected. Potter was coming down, he was entirely in his right mind. He should be angry, enraged. He should hate Draco a thousand times more than he did before. Potter had no reason to be as friendly with Draco sober as he was when his veins were tainted. It was all so odd.

"We could watch something, I figured out a spell to make the sheets project whatever."

"You're fine with me?"

"What, we can't be friends?" Potter was an idiot. It was in the ink that etched it's way through every layer of skin that made sure they couldn't be friends. He'd be killed if his father found out, if The Dark Lord found out. No, they couldn't be friends. So why was Draco following Potter into his room? Why was he pleased with it?

They were only eight minutes into some muggle film before Potter started trying to undress him. Ten minutes before Draco started letting him. Only his robes and his trousers. His shirt had to stay.

"Are you scared of letting me see your stomach?"

"Oh yes I'm horribly frightened." Potter had noticed, but he hadn't connected the dots. Merlin, he was a fool. Draco was an even bigger one. "I don't actually want to have sex, Potter. It's a bit too much work."

That was the truth. Draco was incredibly worn down. Potter was surprisingly resigned, Draco decided he was more respectful sober. He was thankful for it, if Potter had insisted Draco would have obliged.

"I'll find something you'd like. I don't know a lot of pretentious films."

"I'm not pretentious."

Potter laughed at him. Git.

He really was getting to him. It was a shame Potter would hate him by the end of the year. Draco decided he wouldn't let himself get close enough to miss him when that happens. A reckless amount of heroin would salve any extra guilt, any regret. Potter could find his own salve. With that smile, those eyes, he wouldn't have any trouble with that.

Thoughts of the impending future were making him nauseous. He searched his discarded robes for the box. Potter's eyes were nearly gleeful as he retrieved it.

"Just a little, Goldie."

He scrambled to muffle the thoughts of the plans. The turmoil was unbecoming. The images his mind was conjuring were even more so. They were horrific, in fact.

Draco hastily formed four lines with shaking hands on Potter's floating shelf. Barely able to stop himself from taking the fourth, he handed Potter the rolled up piece of parchment. Intently watching as Potter's eyes winced and his nose twitched around the heroin. He was quite cute.

"Don't get too overzealous, but I'd quite like to snog."

Potter laughed, twitching his nostrils as he adjusted to the feeling of the heroin. They did snog. Potter didn't get too overzealous. Draco was in deep shit.

It hadn't even been long enough to tell but Draco would miss him. He was destined for the unhappiest ending; at least it would be in bliss somewhere, drowning his sorrows and his guilts in collapsed veins. He focused on Potter. Pushed back everything. He would just kiss Potter. If he was always going to turn out a shit person, he may as well let himself have the simple pleasures.  
  
  



End file.
